


The Angel On My Shoulder

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas becomes the angel on Dean's shoulder, quite literally. The two find themselves attached together after Cas saves Dean from a water wraith. It goes from adorable to deadly and right back to adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I can admit the plot was a little stretched on this one but once the thought enters my mind I have no choice but to share. ;)
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think!

"Well fucking fix it!" the half drunk hunter demands loudly. 

Dean gets a sigh from Bobby and Sam while Cas simply stands by his side looking lost. "Aint no use yellin', boy." Bobby tells him as he pours himself another glass of whiskey. "We just gotta figure this thing out." 

"Yeah, Dean." Sam agrees, trying and failing to hold back a childish grin. "We just have to figure out how to get you and Cas unstuck from each other."

Bobby shoots Sam an exasperated look as he begins to laugh. Dean tries to stand up and teach his younger yet extremely taller brother a lesson but the hand attached to his shoulder pushes him back down firmly. Castiel shakes his head as he says, "Now is not the time for fighting Dean."

"Oh yeah?" Dean shoots back moodily as he pushes Cas away, standing up to angrily storm across the room, only to have the angel stumble along with him. "Maybe you should keep your God damn frisky angel hands to yourself!" 

Cas looks offended. "I wasn't frisking -"

"I guess the honeymoon phase is over," Sam whispers loudly to Bobby who grins momentarily until Dean shoots him a "are you fucking serious?" look. Bobby then throws back the rest of the whiskey and walks from his kitchen to his dining/research room. 

"I'm gonna look some stuff up. Figure out if we can't find away to break this curse. Until then you two idjits just - just get comfy." 

Dean huffs, mumbles curse words under his breath then grabs the rest of the whiskey. "This is your fault!" he shoots angrily at Cas.

But then again, it really wasn't. It was no ones fault. Sam and Dean had been chasing down a Water Wraith for about a week. They finally found it in a lake in Michigan. Dean knew there was a reason he always cringed when he heard those awful Tim Allen commercials persuading people to visit this god forsaken place. Sure, it seemed nice on the surface but once you dove in you found 12 dead in a week and authorities were simply saying they were "unfortunate" accidents. Dean found the wraith just as it was drowning it's next victim so of course he takes off his shirt and shoes and dives in after the SOB. Sam is right beside him the whole time. They managed to save the teenage girl but while Sam was pulling her to shore Dean got caught by the monster. All he could do was stare hopelessly up at the surface as the creature drug him deeper in the water. He reached for his silver knife but it had fallen out of his pocket when he dove in. This was looking like the end for Dean Winchester but of course trusty ole Cas showed up in the nic of time. (Although it would have been nice if he were there in the beginning instead of making them do this crap alone.) The angel grabbed Dean's shoulder pulling him up out of the water. Cas used his mojo to smite the Wraith then he pulled Dean to the shore. When he tried to release him he found his hand was stuck. Cas had grabbed the exact same spot he previously grabbed when he gripped and pulled Dean from hell. This was the first time Dean's shoulder and Castiel's hand had ever had skin to skin contact. Turns out it was a really bad thing. Several hours later they were in the same sticky situation and had no way to fix their problem. 

"I could consult with the angels," Cas suggested quietly. "But then again I don't think you would survive the trip." 

"Great plan, Cas. Thanks for sharing." Dean sassed in his husky voice as he sipped his whiskey. 

Sam stood up walking over to them. "Well, couldn't we summon Balthazar here? He may be able to help." 

Cas considered this a for a moment. "That may indeed work Sam. Good job."

"May indeed work...Good job, Sam." Dean mimicked under his breath feeling very much like a two year old. 

"I am sorry, Dean." Cas told him as he stepped forward invading his personal space. "If I had known this would be the result, I would have found another way to save you."

"I didn't need saving! I had it under control!" Dean lied. 

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find the ingredients we need." 

Dean jumped up. "Well, I'm gonna go take a leak. Fix this Sammy!" 

Sam snickered loudly. "You two have fun with that." 

Dean looked at Castiel's hand attached to his shoulder and sighed deeply. "Keep your eyes closed, Perv!"

"Yes, Dean." Cas told him seriously quickly shutting his eyes. 

"God damnit! Not right now Cas!" 

"Sorry, Dean." 

Bobby's bathroom was already on the tiny side but with two people crammed inside it seemed even smaller. "Alright, shut those pretty blue eyes." 

Castiel cocked his head. "You think my eyes are pretty?" 

Dean growled in response. Castiel quickly shut his eyes not wanting to upset his hunter. Dean unzipped his jeans, pulling out his dick and waiting but nothing happened. 

"Is this normal how it works?" Castiel asked quietly. 

"Shut up!" Dean demanded as he tried to focus. Running water, water falls, The Swan Princess - Well, that last one was random but it did the job. He sighed in relief as his bladder began to empty. After he was done he shook himself a bit, moving Cas in the process. 

Cas opened his eyes. "Are you done?" he asked then immediately clamped a hand back over his face. "I saw your penis." he stated dumbly. 

Dean sighed as he stuffed it away, zipping his jeans back up. "You're welcome," he told him sarcastically. He moved Cas away so he could get to the sink. He quickly rubbed some of Bobby's extremely old soap on his hands then ran them under hot water. 

"Don't be embarrassed. I've seen you naked before." Cas added as if trying to fix the situation. Dean turned to shoot him a dirty look but found himself inches from the angel's face. He actually gulped. 

"What the hell are you talking about, Cas?" he questioned trying to focus on anything but those plush pink lips or the blazing blue eyes. 

"When I pulled you from hell," Cas explained. "I had to rebuild you piece by piece. I saw everything." 

"Well, you're a lucky guy." Dean tried to joke. "A lot of people would pay good money for that." 

Castiel didn't seem phased by this. Instead he frowned. "I am sorry about this unfortunate situation, Dean. I had to save you." 

Dean sighed letting some of his anger fade away. "I know, Cas. It's not your fault. This just sucks. Can you imagine being stuck together forever?" 

Cas looked away from the piercing green eyes as if seeing into the future. "It wouldn't be so bad, really."

"Is that so?" Dean asked with interest. 

"I could always ensure your safety," Cas told him seriously. "You wouldn't be able to be as reckless. You could still do all the important things like hunt and eat and drive your - baby." 

Dean laughed. "I guess it would be nice to have an angel on my shoulder. It might make hook ups a bit weird."

"Hook ups?" Cas asked curiously. 

"Yeah, hooks up. Unless you're the one who is going to be getting me off. You do have that one hand free," Dean chuckled. 

Cas immediately turned pink. "I - I don't think -" 

"Joking, Cas." Dean briefly explained before heading out the bathroom door carefully walking down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen raised voices told them Bobby and Sam had succeed in summoning Balthazar, but they were being really loud. Dean was starting to worry that the angel was hurting Sam so he burst into the room to find the angel and hunters laughing so hard that tears actually formed in their eyes. When Balthazar saw them he simply pointed and literally bent down to slap his knee. 

Bobby choked out another laugh then gave Dean his best poker face. "Sorry, Dean. Just having a little chuckle. Balthazar said he could help." 

Cas walked to Balthazar pulling Dean with him. "Thank you, friend. We appreciate this." 

"Oh dear Castiel. How ever did you manage this one?" Balthazar wondered with a smile. "I know you love the man but super gluing yourself to him is not the way." 

Dean and Cas both pointedly looked away from each other not discussing their reddening cheeks. "Can you help or not?" Dean spit at him. 

"I can. Take these." he said as scooped into his coat and pulled out two amulets. "It seems your soul and Castiel's grace have formed back together. Put them on and 24 hours from this point and time, you two will be released." 

"Can't you just use your mojo and free us now?" Dean asked impatiently. Balthazar shot him a death stare and Dean grumbled a quick "thanks" under his breath before snatching both amulets. He pulled on his then put Castiel's around his neck. 

"Isn't that just darling?" Balthazar asked Sam. 

Sam simply grinned in response. "I should really be filming this." 

Bobby sighed, "Alright, enough! We have to deal with this for 24 more hours. I say we try to sleep at least eight of those hours away." 

Dean nodded quickly. "I couldn't agree more."

"You two can take my bed," Bobby told him grudgingly. "I don't think you'll both fit on the couch." Dean ignored Sam and Balthazar's howls of laughter as he climbed up Bobby's stairs and walked into his bed room. With a bit of difficultly he pulled off his jeans and made his way to the bed. "I'm sorry. I know this is going to be boring for you. I know you can't sleep."

Cas how ever did not seem phased. "I enjoy watching you sleep, Dean. Do not worry about me." 

Dean was too tired to question this. Instead he slipped under the floral covers bringing Cas with him. It seemed like every position Dean tried to put them in turned out to look a lot like spooning. Eventually Dean settled flat on his back with Cas laying on his back next to him. "G'night," the hunter muttered to his angel.

"Have a good sleep, Dean." 

There was a reason Dean only allowed himself to get 4 hours of sleep. Anymore than that and he would start to have very vivid nightmares of hell. Tonight was no exception. After about five hours in he began moaning and shaking as a cold sweat covered his body. Cas sensed the change and immediately pulled Dean into his chest. The sleepy hunter didn't fight, instead he simply clutched Cas tightly. "It's okay, Dean." Castiel promised him quietly. "I will always protect you." 

Cas pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead zapping away the nightmare and bringing forward an old memory of his mother in their old house baking an apple pie. The smallest of smiles formed on Dean's mouth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell asleep. When Dean woke up he not was pleased to find himself cuddling with the angel. He immediately pulled away going back into his tough guy shell. Cas frowned but said nothing about the change. 

"I need to pee and take a shower." Dean told him absently. 

"A shower?" Cas repeated slowly. 

"Yes, Cas. I'm a human. I need to take shower on occasion." Dean shot back as he tugged Cas into the bathroom with him.

He peed then careful pushed the the trench coat and suit half way up Castiel's arms in hopes of keeping him dry. Dean then pulled off his boxers. Cas stared down at him with wide eyes. "It's looks - different."

Dean glared at him as he ripped the shower curtain open. "Morning wood, Cas."

"Another human thing," the angel said with an understanding nod. 

Dean climbed into Bobby's crappy bathtub hoping for decent water pressure. It wasn't great but at least the water was hot. He let it wash over him before grabbing a bar of soap and scrubbing his body. He looked at the hand attacked to his shoulder. Cas was patiently waiting on the other side of the curtain. 

Dean then glanced down at the hard situation between his legs. It didn't look like it was going away anytime soon. Innocently he let the bar of soap run against his erection. He enjoyed the little tingles shooting through his body. Fuck it, he thought as he sat the soap down and began stroking himself as quietly as he could. After a few minutes he was having a hard time keeping the slow pace and holding back his moans. Normally Dean made no noise during sex. Occasionally he would grunt a little but he made sure he wasn't one of those loud lays. However, in the shower he felt safe from judgement and usually let himself go 

Outside the shower Cas could feel Dean's movements change. He sniffed the air as it filled with Dean's arousal. He tried to fight his bodies reaction but soon his dick was hardening. He needed for Dean to stop what he was doing immediately. "Dean?"

Dean stopped moving trying to keep his voice steady as he said, "What's up, Cas?" 

Cas shuffled uncomfortably. "I can smell your arousal."

Dean's face scrunched up. "Angels can smell that?"

"Yes, Dean." Cas didn't wait for anything else as he asked, "Would you like me to help?"

Dean sucked in a deep breath. "You want to help me?"

"To speed up the process," Cas assured. "May I?"

He knew it was wrong but Dean was extremely horny and God was his angel beautiful. "Alright -"

Dean expected Cas to open the curtain and start jacking himself. That wouldn't be too bad, right? Instead Cas gripped Dean's shoulder even tighter and stars flashed in front of his eyes. His seed shot out of him violently. 

"Fuck! Fuck!" he moaned as Cas milked the orgasm from him. 

After a moment, Dean's dick became to sensitive. "Cas...Too...Too much."

The grip on his shoulder immediately softened. Dean held on to the wall gasping for air. "Damn" he muttered. 

"Was that okay, Dean?" Cas asked innocently. 

Dean pulled the shower curtain open. Castiel's eyes traveled up and down taking in Dean's tight muscles covered with water. He stared briefly at his half hard cock before quickly clearing his throat and looking away.

"I didn't know angels could blush," Dean mused with a satisfied smile.

Cas said nothing to this and made sure to look away as Dean dried his body and pulled on his dirty clothes. 

"That's a neat trick, you got. You'd be a hit with the ladies but we should probably keep that between you and me. Sam would be such a bitch..."

"Of course, Dean."

Dean ate breakfast, watched some TV with Bobby, Sam and Cas and simply enjoyed his day relaxing with his favorite people, because there was no way he could hunt like this. He couldn't imagine life being like this all the time. He briefly pictured what it would be like to live with Bobby. They all would have their own bedroom but they would be under the same roof like a real family. Dean could assure all of their safety every day and night. He could even make them breakfast every morning. They could still hunt on occasion but mostly they would help Bobby with the phones. Sam could find a girlfriend. Dean would have Cas. 

Dean damn near choked on his beer. Everyone stared at him but he simply said, "Wrong pipe."

He had thought that because Cas was currently attached to him. That's it. Dean looked over to find the angel watching him. Are you reading my mind? Dean thought as he stared sharply at Cas. Castiel's lips tilted to the side apologetically.

Damnit, Cas! Mind your own...mind! 

Cas nodded once staring at the cheap TV.

Dean tried to focus on something else. Sam had picked out some horrible movie called The Butterfly Effect and it couldn't keep his attention. Soon he found his thoughts wondering back to the shower and Cas. It was crazy to think Cas, the uber virgin, could make him come with a single touch while the most experienced woman struggled with this task. The thought caused a wave of heat to wash over him. He inwardly groaned as he felt himself growing hard again. 

"I'm gonna get some air," Dean told them as he walked to the door pulling Cas along with him. 

Bobby barely glanced his way and Sam simply said, "You love birds have fun."

Dean didn't stop walking once he got outside. He found himself walking towards his beloved Impala. He had Cas climb through the driver's seat. Once he scooted over, Dean took his place behind the wheel. He stared down the road while Cas awkwardly had his arm wrapped around his body. 

"Dean is everything alright?" Cas asked with obvious concern. 

"I just need some air, alright?" Dean told him sharply.

Cas fell silent and Dean pouted behind the wheel feeling guilty for snapping at the angel. They continued down the road in silence. Despite the wind blowing into the air, Cas could smell Dean's arousal. He glanced down to see the imprint of the hunter's rock hard situation. 

"Dean, you should have said something."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "What the hell..."

Then he felt pressure on his shoulder and suddenly he was coming. 

"Cas!" he moaned deeply as his body bucked up sending long strings of cum into his boxers. He slammed on the brakes hoping there were no cars behind him as he rode out the most powerful orgasm of his life. 

"Fuck," he muttered throwing his head back against the seat. "You can't just do that to people! I need a warning before I'm creaming my pants!"

Cas simply stared at him with dark, lust filled eyes. Dean's breath caught in his throat when he realized his angel was turned on. He felt like someone else was in the his body as he wrapped a hand around Cas' neck, pulled him forward and crushed their lips together. Dean worked his lips against the angel amazed at their softness. Somehow Cas tasted like honey. After a moment Dean realized the angel was completely froze. His common sense seemed to come back to him then and he drew away quickly. Castiel's fingers fluttered up to his lips in disbelief. 

"Fuck!" Dean swore under his breath. "Fuck, Cas. I didn't - I don't know - I shouldn't have done that. It's not like I - I want you or anything."

"I know, Dean. It's fine. I should have asked your permission first," Castiel told him obviously avoiding eye contact. "I won't do that anymore."

"Good." Dean huffed. "Can you clean me up?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas waved his hand and the sticky situation inside of Dean's boxers disappeared. 

Dean headed back to Bobby's after that, no longer wanting to be alone with Cas. When he walked in he went straight for the bottle of whiskey. Bobby and Sam shared a look. 

"You look like someone killed your puppy," Sam joked lightly. 

Dean shot him a look that clearly said,"Not fucking right now, Sammy" because his younger brother immediately stopped grinning. He sat in the kitchen for the rest of the day sipping on whiskey and not speaking to anyone. He was so torn by his actions. Of course, he knew this was going to happen one day. The way Cas always stared at him and all the sacrifices he made for Dean but damn he really thought the angel would have made the first move. His lack of a reaction terrified Dean. Was he the only one who had feelings in this situation? If so, he could hide them. He could hide emotions better than anyone if he needed to. It was second nature for him. 

Several hours passed and Sam walked into the kitchen with Bobby close behind. "Well," he began slowly. "Only 30 more seconds until you two are no longer conjoined twins."

"Good," Dean grunted. "This has been horrible."

Castiel bit his bottom lip nervously. After a moment he said, "Dean -"

Sam cut him off with a count down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 -"

And the amulets around them began to glow. They both felt a wave of warmth wash over them then Castiel's hand fell from Dean's shoulder. 

Everyone smiled for a brief second then Dean was doubling over in pain. Sam rushed to his side holding him up. "Dean?" he yelled fearfully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm -" Dean groaned at the pain rumbling through his stomach. 

"Where does it hurt, boy?" Bobby demanded.

"My stomach and my chest - it's horrible." Dean forced himself to sit up as he focused on the pain. Suddenly he realized it wasn't physical pain but emotional. It felt like his heart - no his soul - was trying to rip its way out of his body and Dean knew exactly what it wanted. 

Castiel stood up, turning away from them. He gripped the sink so tightly that he broke a piece of the counter off. 

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded. 

"I don't know but I think we need to call our good friend, Balthazar." Bobby said as he headed to gather supplies. 

Cas made to follow Bobby but Dean grabbed his hand. The contact brought him great relief. "Don't - go."

Sam stared from Cas to Dean with wide eyes. He immediately stumbled from the room to help Bobby. Castiel seemed to sigh in relief at Dean's touch. "I won't," he promised his hunter, taking a seat by him. 

Dean kept his hand tightly in Castiel's dreading the moment when he had to let go. Several minutes later Bobby and Sam had Balthazar back. 

"What did Castiel get stuck to this time?" Balthazar asked in mock frustration. 

Cas and Dean entered the room, no longer holding hands but standing dangerously close. "What did you do to us?" Dean demanded.

Balthazar cocked an eyebrow. "Saved you from the looks of it. Why are you complaining?"

"It seems like - they can't be away from each." Bobby told him, shooting Dean an apologetic look. "It seems like it causes them pain."

Balthazar took in Bobby's words for a moment then his eyes grew wide and he pointed at them. "What did you two idiots do?"

Sam stepped forward. "What do you mean what did they do?"

"There must have been a love connection for this to happen." Balthazar explained. "The amulets did their jobs but whatever they two morons did left Dean's soul and Castiel's grace yearning for each other."

Bobby and Sam turned to Dean who shuffled his feet looking at the ground. Cas cleared his throat. "I kissed Dean." Dean turned to Cas but he simply put up his hand. "I know it was wrong. We both understand that no feelings were involved. It was just a mistake."

This didn't keep Sam from laughing so hard it seemed like he was going to stop breathing. Balthazar remained serious this time. "No feelings were involved, Castiel? Don't lie to a liar. What you and Dean did is very serious. This is going to kill you."

Sam's laugh caught in his throat as his face scrunched up in terror. "What do you mean?"

"Well, unless the soul and grace stay connected at all times they are going to die. I imagine Dean's death will be a heart attack which will ultimately kill Castiel's grace."

Bobby took off his hat, wiped his forehead then replaced it with a deep sigh. "How can we fix it?"

"You?" Balthazar laughed dryly. "You can't do anything. They have to."

"What do we have to do?" Dean demanded stepping forward. Instantly, Castiel took a step with him pressing their bodies together. 

"I really don't know. I think the most obvious thing would be confessing all of those pint up emotions and then consummating your relationship."

Dean and Cas stared at each other in horror. Sam was back to laughing. Bobby simply walked out of the room. 

"It's the only thing I know, my friend." Balthazar told him. "Would you like to go with me to talk to the angels? They may have a better idea."

Dean looked at Cas in horror. The thought of Cas leaving him for any amount of time caused more pain to ripple across his body. Castiel seemed to sense this. He stared into Dean's beautiful green eyes. "I'll be back," he promised. 

Dean did his best to nod. "Take your time," he told him with a fake smile.

Cas heard what Dean said but from the panicky tone he knew he really meant that the angel needed to come back as soon as possible. He turned to nod at Balthazar, and they were gone in a flash. Dean immediately fell onto Bobby's couch holding his stomach. Pain. Loss. Emptiness. It all swirled threw him intensified by a thousand. His soul felt like it was bathing in the fiery pits of hell again. Sam went to his side, no longer smiling. "Hold on!" he urged. "He'll be back."

Dean tried to listened to him but he couldn't focus on anything but the pain. Hours passed - actually it was probably only minutes - but soon Dean's heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to break through his chest. He heard a swoosh and he quickly looked up, sighing in relief as he saw Cas. The angel looked shaky and full of panic. The pair quickly dissolved into a tight hug. They held it for several minutes letting the soul and grace come to peace again. After awhile Sam cleared his throat and they sat on the couch practically on top of each other. 

"It seems Balthazar was correct," Cas told him quietly. "There's only one way to stop this."

Bobby entered the room at that with his and Sam's jacket in his hands. "Why don't we go to the store and pick up some rations?"

Sam stared at him blankly. Bobby looked from Dean to Cas and Sam's eyes opened in awareness. "Sounds good, Bobby. Let's get going!"

They left the house quickly. "Very smooth," Dean muttered under his breath. 

Cas turned to him slowly. "Dean, let's just do it this one time so we can get back to normal."

"One time?" Dean repeated. "That's all you want?"

Cas stared at his hands for a long time. Dean forced himself to stand up and walk across the room despite the anxiety that filled his chest. "Alright, let's fuck and get it over with."

He knew Cas probably heard the pain in his voice but he didn't care. He could hide this. Dean quickly pulled his many layers off, throwing them roughly to the ground. Cas stood up, walking to him carefully. "Dean..."

"Skip the convo," Dean said sharply. "Just get undressed. Let's hurry this up."

Castiel walked to Dean and despite the anger he couldn't help feeling relieved when he felt Castiel's warm hand in his own. "This is difficult." The angel told him slowly. "I thought I would have more time to reflect on my feelings for you. I never expected you to return them. Now, I am completely terrified. I have so many what-ifs running through my head. What if...I'm not good enough for you. What if you don't love me as much as I love you."

Dean sighed in relief as he pulled his angel into him. "You love me and that's enough. I love you too, Cas. All the way down to my soul. I have never loved someone like this."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel's again. This time the angel responded as his hands dug deeply into Dean's hair. Dean moaned in response and immediately pulled back to kiss down his neck and shoulders. Castiel's back arched as he silently begged for more. Dean smiled and bit against the angel's throat earning a deep moan. Soon, the hunter had Castiel down only to his boxers, and those disappeared quickly as well. Castiel began to shake around him but Dean soothed him with small kisses and murmurs of "s'okay Cas". Cas bent down and pulled Dean's boxers off coming face to face with his erection. He leaned forward to take it into his mouth, remembering the porn he saw Dean and Sam watch but Dean caught him before he could. 

"Not right now," Dean said seriously. "Not this first time."

Castiel nodded and followed Dean to the couch. Dean had many moments on this couch. When he was younger he would watch Bobby do research for cases that he wasn't supposed to know about. He helped Sam with his homework on this couch before he gave up on school. A few times he lay on this couch after a big hunt, groaning as Bobby stitched up his deep wounds. And now he was planning on deflowering a male angel on this couch. Not exactly how he saw his future going but he was surprised to find it didn't bother him. Him and Cas finally had let down all those stupid walls and they were just - together. Happy and together. 

Dean reached down to stroke the beautiful cock beneath him and Castiel quickly started coming undone. He moaned words in Enochian and bucked wildly, pressing his erection into Dean's hard abs. Dean's expert fingers gripped him tightly. He knew the exact way to stroke Cas to get him really making noise. 

"Oh, Deean. Dean," he moaned loudly. "It feels - magical."

Dean smiled against the angel's neck. "We're gonna have to work on your sex talk."

Dean put his finger into Cas's mouth. "Get it wet." he demanded.

Cas quickly sucked on the finger getting a few moans from Dean. Once he felt it was wet enough, Dean pulled it out of the angel's mouth and let his finger trace over the angel's tight hole. Castiel bucked up staring at Dean in surprise. 

"Are you okay with this?" Dean asked quietly. "We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

But Cas nodded quickly. "Do it, Dean. I want you."

Dean allowed one hand to stay on Cas' dick pumping him slowly while he inserted the finger. Cas did a surprising good job at staying calm. Soon Dean was able to slide the finger in and out caressing over the sensitive patch of nerves deep inside the angel. Cas' limbs seized up and a deep moan escaped him. Dean took a moment to slick up another finger and this time he put both of them in. Castiel began shaking violently around him again. Dean did his best to stretch the tight pink hole while keeping Cas calm with reassuring kisses. 

After a few minutes, Dean was able to fuck his fingers into Cas' ass fairly smoothly. From the look on Castiel's face, it seemed like he was about to explode any minute. "Dean, please - please fuck me," Cas begged.

Who was Dean to deny an angel? He removed his fingers hearing a disappointed whine in response. Dean spit on his dick several times making sure it was nice and lubed up before placing himself at Castiel's entrance. The angel looked terrified and turned on at the same time. Dean quickly bent down pressing his lips against Cas'. They kissed for a long time until finally Dean began pressing into him. Cas let out the sexiest sound Dean had ever heard. 

He pushed further inside Castiel's ass, until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. He groaned at the heat and tightness surrounding his dick. With little warning he began to rock into him. Cas grabbed Dean's neck burying himself deep with in it. His finger nails raked sharply into Dean's flesh as he picked up movement. 

"Dean, it's so g-good. So - oooh." the angel grabbed his own dick and began clumsily tugging at it. 

Dean immediately batted his hand away to take care of Castiel's situation himself. Soon he was able to jack Castiel's cock and thrust into his ass with one fluid motion. He didn't want to focus on the waves of pleasure washing over him. He wanted this to last much longer but the sight of Castiel spread out below him moaning as Dean thrust his cock inside him....Yeah, that was too much. 

"I'm - I'm going to come, Cas. Should I pull out?"

Castiel shook his head several times. "In me," he moaned. "In me, Dean."

Dean groaned and quickened his pace. Cas gripped Dean's shoulders tightly. Dean knew he was going to have bruises in the morning and the thought of Cas leaving another mark on his body made him smile. "Dean!" the angel choked out. "Coming, Dean!"

And then angel blew load after load in between their hot bodies. Dean's hips rammed into Cas a few mores then he filled his ass with his hot cum. Dean groaned as he rode out his orgasm. After a moment he pulled out, laying down on top of Cas smearing the mess across their stomachs. 

Dean stared down at Cas letting his hand trace the outline of his lips. "I love you, baby."

Castiel smiled. "I love you, Dean."

And although they didn't have to stay together anymore, Dean latched on to his angel never wanting to let go.


End file.
